In order to adapt to requirements of a variety of aspects, such as a service bandwidth, a quality of service, a network coverage and the like, a 3G (3rd-Generation, third generation mobile communication technology) standard proposes a new evolution technology. EPS (Evolved Packet System) is a latest evolution standard of 3G UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) formulated by a 3GPP (The 3rd Generation Partnership Project, the third generation partnership project) organization, generally known as 4G or SAE (System Architecture Evolution). Compared with a 3G technology, one of characteristics of EPS is that only a packet system domain (PS) is retained in a core network and a circuit switch domain (CS) is discarded.
An EPS network provides a data channel of a mobile network, so that a UE (User Equipment) is supported to access to an internet through the EPS network, realizing transmission of a data service in the internet. In the EPS network, in order to better improve a user experience, the EPS network sets up a data channel for the UE in a network attachment process of the UE, namely a default bearer, so as to ensure that the UE may immediately initiate the data service after finishing the attachment, i.e., the so-called “Always-on” function. The EPS network supporting the always on function is another main characteristic compared with the 3G technology.
However, a popularity of intelligent terminals brings a large amount of background data traffics, for example, consumptions of data traffics such as an OS (Operation System) heartbeat, an automatic software upgrade detection, a background program networking update and the like, the consumptions of these additional data traffics generally occur when the UE performs no data service, so the “always on” of the UE enables the UE to access to the internet while being attached to the EPS network, which also provides conditions for the consumptions of the above-mentioned large amount of background data traffics while providing the better user experience to a user. The consumptions of the background traffics may not be perceived by the user and the UE maintains always on, so the consumptions of the background traffics could not be effectively controlled, thus increasing an additional cost of the user and influencing the user experience.